


BBH Goes To Hell

by peachbbh



Series: My Social Media AUs [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun-centric, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hell, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Chapters for social media AU





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun finished editing his video. He looked down at his cat. He wasn't even a cat person but-

"Baekhyun!" His girlfriend of 2 years shouted.

"Wendy!" Baekhyun replied in the same annoying voice. She pouted.

"Do I look pretty?" She asked sitting on his lap.

"You look beautiful," Baekhyun replied smiling.

"Thanks, baby," She said kissing his lips and walking away. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. She was annoying. Every time Baekhyun tried to break up with her she would use her father's wealth. Baekhyun gave up his whole life to be here with her. Okay so maybe he was only dating her because she was rich but she was a mean rich. She didn't start talking to Baekhyun until he got pretty famous online. She tormented him in school. So, in a way, they were using each other. She was using him for her channel and Baekhyun just needed a place to live. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the cat. Wendy found it on the streets last week. It was creepy. It wouldn't stop following Baekhyun around the house with the red evil eyes. They took it to the vet and he said it was a birth defect but the cat was healthy. 

"Move," Baekhyun said pushing it away. Baekhyun went to the fridge and the cat was at his feet. He sighed.

"Wendy, Get your cat!" Baekhyun shouted picking it up. Baekhyun sat her on the counter where she stayed as he made something to eat. He called up his best friend, Jongdae.

"Dae! Let's go out tonight," Baekhyun said as the cat crawled into his lap. Baekhyun started petting her.

"Fine but you are paying," Jongdae said. Baekhyun shrugged. It didn't matter to him. He was just going to use Wendy's card. The cat climbed onto his chest and licked his face. Baekhyun giggled. After eating, he decided to check his emails. He deleted most of them but stopped on one that caught his eyes.

To: Byun Baekhyun

From: Lucky 7

You have been chosen. Click the link and take the challenge. You have 5 hours to decide. If you choose to ignore this life end today.

"Challenge? Is this from one of my sponsors?" Baekhyun asked. It was a link to a twitter page. the cat rubbed against his leg. Baekhyun glared down at it. Wendy came and picked her up. She kissed Baekhyun's lips and took the cat away. Baekhyun closed his laptop. That was a weird email. Baekhyun decided to take a nap and wait for the night to come. When he woke up, Baekhyun quickly showered and got dressed. He was finishing the last bit of his make-up when Wendy came in complaining about her day. He reassured her that things will be okay. Wendy was going out with her friends and Baekhyun was happy. He didn't want to be around her. The email from earlier was flashing on his screen. Baekhyun opened it. It went to a twitter page. He rolled his eyes and closed it. Baekhyun gave the cat a scratch on her head before leaving. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun into a hug as they enter the club. they duo went straight to the bar to do shots. A couple guys brought them drinks as well. During his off time with Wendy, Baekhyun had slept around with a few men so he might have been known here. 

"Baekhyun, your ass is divine in these jeans," A tall older man said squeezing his ass. Baekhyun giggled and pushed him away.

"I'm dating. Off limits," Baekhyun said pushing his chest. The man frowned. Jongdae went dancing with a stranger. That's when Baekhyun spotted her. Across the bar was a beautiful girl. Her light brown eyes were alluring. Baekhyun took his shot and gave her a head nod. The girl licked her lips and curled her finger to tell him to come over. Baekhyun's legs led him over. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and Baekhyun's hands were on her waist.

"You are beautiful." Baekhyun whispered. It felt like he was under a spell. No matter how twisted Wendy and his relationship was he never cheated. Baekhyun stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend," Baekhyun said walking away leaving the beauty standing there in her silk black dress. What just happened? He stumbled to the bathroom. Baekhyun splashed water on his face. He needed to sober up so he stepped outside. In the alley was the black cat. 

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun said. The cat made its way over. Baekhyun bent down.

"Sprinkles why are you out here," He asked holding her up. She responded with a purr. Baekhyun carried her inside and went to find Jongdae. When he couldn't he decided to call him and tell him he was leaving. Jongdae said it was fine. Sprinkles bit him and took off running down the street. Baekhyun chased her to an abandoned church. It was half demolished. Baekhyun bent under the police tape and walked inside. That's when he saw the woman from earlier. She smiled sitting on the pew.

"My beautiful, Baekhyunee," She said standing.

"How do you know my name?" Baekhyun asked. She smiled and started walking towards him.

"You have opened the portal. It is now time for you to meet your end. " She said smiling. Baekhyun woke up from his nightmare sweating. The cat was sitting on his bed staring at him. He sighed and laid back down. It was just a dream but Baekhyun couldn't remember how he got home. He checked his phone to see a new email from the Lucky 7 account. Baekhyun stared at it. All it said was pick one. He only had a few hours. Which one will he pick?


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe it is shitty smut but here we go!

Baekhyun sat in the living room nervously waiting for Yixing to return. The front door opened and Yixing made his way in. Yixing smirked as soon as the smell it his nose. Baekhyun smelled of sweetest honey. Yixing loosened his tie and made his way over to Baekhyun who was sitting on his knees on the couch. He was completely naked and red in his face. Yixing dropped his blazer on the floor.

"Turn around and let me see it," Yixing commanded. Baekhyun got on his knees and turned around sticking his bottom in the air. Inside of his hole was red butt plug that resembled a fox's tail. Baekhyun began to wiggle his bottom and whine. Yixing ran a finger down Baekhyun's spine which caused the hair on the human to rise. Yixing's eyes spotted the pink vibrator on the couch along with lube.

"Have you already pleasured yourself?" Yixing asked.

"No," Baekhyun whispered. He yelped as Yixing's hand came down hard on his ass. His walls clenched around the plug.

"Don't lie to me baby," Yixing said smacking it just as hard as before. Baekhyun moaned. 

"You made me wait this long? 18 hours. Do you know how many times I'm going to spank you?" Yixing asked bending down so that his lips were pressed to Baekhyun's ear.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispered.

"Yes, you are sorry," Yixing said sitting down. Baekhyun looked at him with puppy eyes as he crawled to his lap and laid down. Yixing pushed the tail down so that now his cheeks were shown clearly. Yixing locked Baekhyun's legs under his legs and smiled. 

"18. Count them," Yixing said. Baekhyun looked behind him and nodded. The first smacks stung. Yixing wasn't taking it easy on him. By 10 slaps, Baekhyun's cheeks were numb. He managed to make it to 18 without cumming but he was close. His ass was red. Yixing bent down and kissed each cheek. He released Baekhyun's leg and allowed the male to kneel on the couch on all fours.  Yixing pulled the butt plug out slowly causing Baekhyun to moan. He loved being teased. Yixing spreads his cheeks and takes in the sight of the hairless pink hole. Yixing licks his lips. Baekhyun was truly intoxicating. Baekhyun's knees buckled as Yixing takes a lick.

"Oh," He moans as the demon devours his asshole. Baekhyun's eyes roll back Yixing enters his tongue. He claws at the couch and rocks back on Yixing's face. Yixing digs his fingers into his flesh. Baekhyun started jerking himself off. Yixing stopped and grabbed his hand. He sat up.

"No," Yixing said. Baekhyun pouted and turned over with a frown. Yixing started to undo his cufflinks and the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Baekhyun sat up and undid his pants. Yixing's pants and underwear came off and his cock was already in Baekhyun's mouth. Yixing threw his head back as Baekhyun deep throated him.

"Fuck," Yixing said grabbing Baekhyun's head and pushing it down until Baekhyun's nose was on his pelvis. Baekhyun slowly pulled back hollowing his cheeks. The room filled with slurping noises and heavy breathing. Yixing yanked Baekhyun's head back and started to pump his cock until he was cumming on Baekhyun's pretty little face. He licked up the mess around his mouth. Baekhyun got up on his knees and tried to kiss Yixing but Yixing avoided it. Baekhyun whined and Yixing Grabbed his throat and slammed him back on the sofa.

"No kissing," Yixing said positioning himself into Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun held onto his shoulders as he slid inside. Yixing started out slowly and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Fuck me until I have no voice. Until my body gives out," Baekhyun said. Yixing smiled and gave Baekhyun exactly what he wanted. Baekhyun scratched and screamed as Yixing pounded into him at an inhuman speed. His body spasmed as he came hard which didn't slow Yixing down at all. Baekhyun stared up at Yixing. His eyes were red. Baekhyun reached out and touched his face. 

"Beautiful," Baekhyun whispered as Yixing filled him up with cum. Yixing pulled out and pulled Baekhyun on top of him. Baekhyun slid down and began to ride Yixing on the couch. He held on to the top of the sofa as Yixing thrusts up into him hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh!" Baekhyun cried as Yixing dug his nails into his hips. Yixing picked Baekhyun up and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Baekhyun wanted to kiss him. He held onto Yixing tightly as he was carried to the bedroom. Baekhyun was thrown onto the bed. He started sucking Yixing off as he laid in bed on his phone. Baekhyun sucked on his balls and held his dick in his hand. Yixing encouraged him and it only made Baekhyun want to do more. Baekhyun sat up. His neck torso, hips, and ass were adorned with bruises.

"More," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing smiled and pulled Baekhyun down. Yixing knew that this was always the aftereffect of sleeping with humans. They became addicted. They wanted to worship and feel the thrill only he could bring. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut as Yixing thrust into him. He reached up and Yixing held his hands above his head. Baekhyun shouted and twisted under him. His body felt so hot. It felt like he was melting. It felt so good. It felt too good. What was Yixing doing to his body? Yixing bent down and bit on his neck. Baekhyun's eyes and mouth opened. He was frozen in a state of shock. His body felt light like he was floating. Yixing whispered into his ear. Baekhyun closed his eyes. His body was no longer hot but cooling. Soon it was so cold that Baekhyun was visibly shivering under Yixing. Goosebumps trickled on his skin. Baekhyun came. It was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. It felt like his life was becoming weightless. Yixing told Baekhyun not to open his eyes but as always, curiosity killed the puppy. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes. Yixing's glowing red eyes were staring down at him. Baekhyun opened his mouth to scream but soon the physical activity for the past 5 hours consumed the human and he fainted. Yixing pulled out of Baekhyun and sat up. He turned back into his human form and sat on the edge of the bed. The clock hit midnight and the door opened.

"Hello, Lust. I see you still can't keep it in your pants. But what is that I smell?" The man said sniffing. His eyes fell on Baekhyun's body and back at Yixing. The man smiled.

"Naughty, Lust." 

"Greed, fuck off," Yixing said standing and leaving the room. Greed stood near the bed staring at Baekhyun. he traced the mark on Baekhyun's neck.

"So it is true. Well, then I will just have to make you mine," The man said as his eyes flashed green. He covered the mess his older brother made of the human and sat down in the corner of the room on the dresser. His green eyes and pointed tail the only things visible. 


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Baekhyun sat on the train looking out of the window. It had been 5 years since he's been home. He was 21 now maybe things would be different. Baekhyun got off at his stop. He walked away from the small town and stood at the edge of the woods. He took a deep breath and started making his way in. Baekhyun stopped halfway in. He felt like someone was following him. He turned around and didn't see anyone. He took a deep breath and continued inside the woods. Finally, he came across the small village in the valley. Baekhyun started to climb the side of the hill. When he got to the bottom, he was greeted by a tall man.

"Baekhyun?" The man said pulling him into a hug. Baekhyun smiled. He led Baekhyun into the village and straight to his mother's place. Baekhyun thanked him and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," A woman's voice called. Baekhyun sighed and opened the door. His mother was sitting in a chair knitting. She stopped and turned to him.

"My baby boy. You've come home," She said standing up. She pulled him into a hug.

"Look how big you are. So handsome," She said turning his face side to side. Baekhyun smiled and kissed her forehead. she pulled him over to the sitting area.

"You ran away from me but you're back now." She said smiling. 

"I'm not staying," Baekhyun said rubbing her hands.

"I have some questions about this place. You, all of it," He said. She nodded her head.

"Mom, I'm going to die in a few days,"

"Then you will get to be his, finally. I told you your destiny was always written," She said smiling.

"Mom, this isn't funny! Someone is after me! I-" Baekhyun stopped talking there was a knock at the door. The door opened to other people.

"He has returned. Just like we predicted," A man said.

"Stay for dinner, Baekhyun." His mother said holding his hand again. Baekhyun shook his head.

"I need air," Baekhyun said. The people moved from the door. Baekhyun took off running. Now he remembers why he left this place. They wanted to sacrifice him. Baekhyun remembers the fire. He remembers standing on the wood as they started the fire below him. He remembered how much he cried for his mother to save him. And they just stood around chanting. Baekhyun tripped over a log and hit his head. He held it and sniffled. He heard footsteps. Baekhyun quickly climbed a tree. He watched the black-robed people appear and disappear. Baekhyun started to do his breathing exercises to keep himself from entering a panic attack from getting the best of him. His foot slipped and soon Baekhyun went tumbling down. He landed on his back hard. He started hyperventilating. A boy appeared over his face. He covered his mouth.

"Follow me. You've come for me. Haven't you?" He asked. Baekhyun sat up. The boy stood up.

"Follow," He said taking off running. Baekhyun got up and ran after him. They made it to the streets. Jongdae hopped out of the car.

"Baekhyun!" He waved.

"Get back in the car!" Baekhyun said walking toward him. The boy grabbed him.

"Take me, please." He said. Baekhyun nodded. Wendy came running out of the woods.

"Wendy? What are you guys doing here?" Baekhyun asked. Wendy wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. You don't have to go back to her. Please," She cried. Baekhyun stared at the hooded figures standing near the trees.

"Let's get out of here." He said. She nodded and looked at the boy next to her.

"Who is this?"

"My friend," Baekhyun said limping to the car. As soon as everyone was in, Jongdae pulled off. The boy sat in the passenger seat staring at the dashboard. Jongdae looked in the mirror.

"He is one of those freaks?" He mouthed. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and held Wendy. They entered Baekhyun's apartment. Sehun stared at Wendy.

"Why did you bring the bitch?" He asked.

"Don't call her that," Baekhyun said.

"What?" Jongdae said sitting down.

"Nothing," Baekhyun said going to the bedroom. He was surprised to see his previous sins. Yixing was standing near the window and Junmyeon was sleeping on the bed.

"Which one do you pick? Mother told us you wanted more info on one of us." Sehun said sitting on the bed. Baekhyun's eyes drifted to Yixing.

"Figures," Sehun said rolling his eyes. Junmyeon sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You opened link 5? Good luck," Junmyeon said before disappearing. Sehun chuckled. Baekhyun stood up.

"I want to know about Wrath," He said. Yixing nodded and disappeared. Baekhyun looked down at his phone. He sat on his bed and started to read the message. His heart was in his stomach. Suddenly the room filled with dread as the clock ticked down to midnight. Baekhyun could hear loud stomping footsteps approaching the room. He crawled to the middle of his bed. Baekhyun wanted to pray. He needed a way out of this. This sin wasn't something he wanted to deal with for 24 hours. He wanted out. The door opened and Baekhyun curled into a ball at the overpowering feeling of fear.


	4. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Baekhyun started typing away on his phone as Kris slid into the booth. Baekhyun placed his phone down. 

"So, how have you been?" Kris asked.

"You know how I've been. I'm sure you keep up with the internet." Baekhyun said tapping his fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry about that. Wendy is still a headache I see," Kris said.

"What do you want? I'm an embarrassment remember?" Baekhyun said.

"Look I really needed that job,"

"And now that you didn't get it you want me back,"

"This past summer was the best thing that has happened to me," Kris said reaching over and holding Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun sighed.

"My life is complicated right now. I don't have time for this. Time for us. You dropped me because you didn't want your friends to find out about us. Because I wasn't good enough for your family. No. You don't get t just come back like this," Baekhyun said taking his hand back. Kris sat back and ran his hand through his hair. Baekhyun's eyes drifted behind him and spotted Joy. Baekhyun smiled. His smiled faded when a familiar face walked in. Baekhyun hid his face behind a menu.

"You're right. I was dumb. Just give me a chance. You know how much fun we had. How good I made you feel?" Kris whispered. Baekhyun smiled. Kris excused himself to go to the bathroom. Baekhyun looked up from the menu. A few people were taking photos of him. Wendy put out the video earlier today and Baekhyun has been getting backlash like crazy. Baekhyun gave his fansites a few waves. Rina waved back and whispered to the girl next to her. Baekhyun motioned her over. The small group all came over. 

"We don't believe anything that witch says," One girl said.

"Thank you,"

"Please recover from this and return. We love your videos. They help us get through our days," Rina said. Baekhyun smiled and gave them all hugs. He promised to work hard and come back even better. Kris returned and scooted next to Baekhyun. He threw his arm around his shoulders and started whispering in his ear. Suddenly, Yixing appeared. Baekhyun pushed Kris away as Yixing stormed over.

"Get up," Yixing said.

"Who-" Kris was cut off when Yixing grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

"Dude,"

"You are going to leave this cafe and go walk in front of the bus," Yixing spat. Kris nodded. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing.

"Stop," Baekhyun said grabbing Kris who started to walk out. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun.

"Yixing! Please stop it. I'll go with you," Baekhyun cried. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun stared into the deep red eyes. He stopped moving. It felt like he was being hypnotized. Yixing cupped his face.

"Go wait in my car quietly," Yixing commanded. Baekhyun nodded and took the keys. Yixing watched Baekhyun walk out of the cafe. Yixing's eyes landed on one person. They didn't know he was staring. Kris was still standing there.

"Go home. Stay away from Baekhyun," Yixing said before leaving. Yixing opened the door to his Audi and climbed in. Baekhyun was sitting there quietly. Yixing pulled out of his parking spot and started his way home. Baekhyun leaned over and rubbed his thigh.

"What do you want, baby?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun licked his lips and gave Yixing pleading eyes. Yixing nodded as he pulled up to a red light. Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt and helped Yixing undo his pants. As soon as Yixing's cock was freed from its confinement. Yixing stared in the rearview mirror at his 3rd brother in the back seat. A smile spread across the sin's face along with a chuckle. Baekhyun skipped in front of Yixing into his apartment. As soon as the door opened, he started to strip. Yixing pulled him by his chin.

"You want me already, baby? Huh? You want daddy to take you?' Yixing whispered against his lips. Baekhyun nodded.

"Hey cut it out. Snapp him out of it already," Minseok said sitting on the couch. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun took a step back.

"What the fuck? Why am I here?" He asked pulling up his pants.

"Meet Gluttony. Sin three," Yixing said walking away. Baekhyun fixed himself. Sloth appeared.

"Baekhyunee!" He shouted throwing his arms around Baekhyun. Baekhyun hugged him back. Baekhyun took a seat. 

"Food,"

"The kitchen," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun up.

"I need to get home," Baekhyun said as Yixing pulled him to the bedroom. Yixing pushed Baekhyun on the bed.

"Ask me," Yixing said crawling over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun sat up.

"Ask you what?"

"What you've been dying to know. Ask me." Yixing said. Baekhyun stared at him.

"I just want to know who banished me. I don't want to go to Hell. I'm afraid." Baekhyun confessed. Yixing sighed.

"Go shower," He said laying down. Baekhyun crawled off the bed and went to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and started washing. Yixing joined him. Baekhyun stood under the shower head watching Yixing. Yixing pulled Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's waist. They stood like they for a few mins before Yixing lifted his face up and kissed his lips. Baekhyun held onto him tightly as their tongues twisted together. Yixing turned Baekhyun around. Baekhyun held onto the wall waiting for Yixing to enter him. Once he entered him, Baekhyun moaned and held onto his hips as Yixing thrusts into him.

"Feels good," Baekhyun cried as Yixing started pounding into him. Yixing pulled Baekhyun up so that they could kiss again. 

"Say it," Yixing said. Yixing pulled out of Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned around frowning. Yixing was smiling. He wiped the water from his face and turned the shower off. Baekhyun followed him to the bed like a lost puppy. He climbed onto the bed on all fours but Yixing turned him over.

"I want to look at you," Yixing said entering him again. He grabbed Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun grabbed his shoulders and started to moan. The room soon filled with sounds of Baekhyun's moans in the dark room only lit by the four candles in the corner of the rooms. Baekhyun held onto Yixing's back as he was coming close to his orgasm.

"Say it," Yixing said. Baekhyun opened his eyes. Yixing was so beautiful staring down at him with his red eyes.

"I love you," Baekhyun finally said. Yixing smiled and kissed Baekhyun. There was that feeling again. Heat. Baekhyun's body was on fire but it felt like never-ending sensation. Baekhyun's fingers ran up and down the two scars on Yixing's back. His body was cooling down. He shook and froze. Baekhyun felt like he was falling. His eyes started to droop. He could feel Yixing moving in and out of him slowly. In fact, everything was slowing down. The flickers from the candles, the beads of sweat falling from Yixing's face, and the large shadows on the ceiling. Baekhyun's eyes widen. He was ready to scream but once again his body gave out. Yixing pulled out of him and sat up. There was a knock at the door. Junmyeon opened the door and climbed on the bed. He reached down and touched Baekhyun's head. He went into a deep sleep to reach Baekhyun's memories. A few hours later, Junmyeon sat up and stared at the wall. He looked back at Baekhyun's sleeping figure. Yixing walked into the room.

"You are in pain still?" Junmyeon asked. Yixing shook his head, The spell wore off hours ago. Yixing pulled the blankets over Baekhyun.

"Did you see it?" Yixing asked brushing the hair back from Baekhyun's forehead. Junmyeon nodded.

"It's a lost cause," Junmyeon replied before leaving the room. Yixing smiled. and Baekhyun started making his cute sleepy puppy sounds. Yixing sat in the bed staring at the last candle until it finally burned out. The room was engulfed in black with only two red eyes breaking through.


	5. Sin 4 Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

Something inside of Baekhyun told him to not trust Pride. He felt so conflicted because Pride saved him. He loved him. Pride was standing a few feet in front of him. The brothers were fighting. Baekhyun held onto the tree watching the scene unfold. Is this what happened all those years ago? Baekhyun felt like his head was spinning. Things were unclear. He stumbled forward. Baekhyun dropped to his knees and held his head. Was this Lust again? Baekhyun covered his face and started to weep. His body was in so much pain. Baekhyun stared down at his hands. They were covered in blood. He was crying tears of blood. When he looked up, Lust was standing in front of him. Pride was pinned to the ground by the blade. Lust bent down and turned Baekhyun's face.

"Come," He said standing. Baekhyun followed him to Pride.

"Tell him the truth," Lust said stepping on Pride.

"What do you want me to say?" Pride said laughing.

"You were going to kill me. I saw a vision. At first, it was too blurry but I back there I could see you standing over me with the blade." Baekhyun said. Pride smiled.

"Did you honestly think I would chase you again? I knew you were marked! I wanted to kill you from the day you unleashed me but I needed you to find the blade You stupid-" Pride was cut off as Lust ripped the blade through his body. Baekhyun stumbled back. Pride's essence released from his body and Lust absorbed it. The rest of the sins stood around watching the scene unfold. When Lust was done, he turned to Baekhyun and picked him up bridal style. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Lust. He peeked over his shoulder and watched the sins disappear one by one. Baekhyun closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He was woken up by sounds of chanting. Baekhyun opened his eyes and realized he was in the village. Everyone was bowing. They made their way into a small house. Lust placed Baekhyun on the bed and started to take his clothes off. Baekhyun sat on the bed watching him. The wounds from fighting started to heal. Baekhyun crawled to the end of the bed. Yixing's back was facing him. Baekhyun reached out and ran his fingers down the long vertical scars on his back. Yixing turned around. His eyes were red now. Baekhyun reached up and held his face.

"So beautiful," Baekhyun whispered.

"Now say it," Yixing said wrapping a hand around Baekhyun's throat. Baekhyun reached up to touch the two horns on top of his head.

"I love you," Baekhyun said as Yixing's hand tightened.

"Sin for me," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun nodded his head. Yixing kissed him roughly.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun cried between kisses. His clothes were torn off of his body. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing's waist as his back hit the soft bed beneath him. Baekhyun could feel Yixing marking him all over his body but he didn't care. He wanted Yixing to cover him in love bites and bruises. Baekhyun crossed his eyes as Yixing started to eat him out. His hands found haven in his raven hair. Yixing started to kiss his way back up until their mouths were clashing together. Baekhyun gasped as Yixing slide himself inside.

"Again say it," Yixing said thrusting into him.

"I love you, Oh my-I love you," Baekhyun said feeling Yixing hit his prostate. The bed began to rock as Yixing quickened his pace. Baekhyun felt so good. He pulled Yixing down for more kisses. It was hot, passionate, and aggressive. Yixing sat up and folded Baekhyun's legs to his chest. He wanted to watch himself fuck Baekhyun into a messy state. Baekhyun pulled at his own hair and started shouting. Yixing was so deep it felt like he could feel it in his soul. His soul. Baekhyun's eyes widen as if he just had a revelation. Yixing smiled and released his legs. He lowered down so that his face was hovering over Baekhyun's pleasure stricken face.

"You know who I am now. Don't you baby?" Yixing said pushing and pulling in and out of Baekhyun slowly. Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded.

"Say it," Yixing said stopping completely and kissing on the younger male's jaw.

"Lucifer," Baekhyun said staring into the dark red eyes of the Devil himself. Without another word, Yixing started pounding into him. Baekhyun shouted, scratched, and cried. All this time he was running from the devil but the whole time the devil was right next to him. Baekhyun grabbed his arms. He pulled Yixing down for a sloppy kiss. Memories of them flashed through his mind. Baekhyun met Yixing first because he was told at ag 12 he would be sacrificed once he turned 16.  Baekhyun ran away that night. He remembered the red-eye boy with the black cat. Baekhyun snuck out after midnight to play with the boy and the cat. They spent hours running through the woods until one day, the little boy stopped showing up. Baekhyun accepted his fate. Two weeks before his 16th birthday, he found Pride. Baekhyun snapped back into reality when his body started to heat up.

"Let it happen, baby," Yixing commanded. It hurt. Tears started falling down his face and Yixing continued to fuck him into the bed. Baekhyun started sobbing. His body was in so much pain not even Yixing soft kisses and strokes could calm him down. Cold. Just like that everything went cold. Baekhyun came and shook under Yixing who was cumming right behind him. 

"Always have been mine," Yixing said before Baekhyun's body finally gave out and he was slipping into a deep sleep. Baekhyun sat up quickly. He looked around the room wall, the dresser. The bed and its silk sheets, the carpet, and even the candles burning slowly. Baekhyun had no clue where he was. Was this Hell? He tossed the sheets off his body and hopped down from the large bed. He was only wearing a button down shirt. His body felt lightweight. He heard the sound of a piano playing and followed it. Baekhyun felt so light on his feet like he was gliding. When he got downstairs he was met with Yixing's shirtless back. Baekhyun ran his soft fingers over his shoulders and down his body before kissing his neck. Yixing stopped playing the piano and quickly grabbed Baekhyun and placed him on his lap. Baekhyun giggled as Yixing started to kiss his neck. Yixing closed the piano and placed Baekhyun on top.

"Mine forever," Yixing whispered before sliding into Baekhyun. Baekhyun shook and quickly adjusted as the fallen angel made a mess of him. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His red hair bouncing every time Yixing thrust into him. He smiled as his eyes turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! If you have any questions about the ending let me know! Thank you for reading and playing along. I'm happy you guys enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun. I would have also given into Lust......


	6. Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will start the chapter for Luna Love A.

Baekhyun threw his shot back and clapped.

"Wow!" Jongdae said laughing.

"I am employed now so all drinks tonight on my best friend," Baekhyun announced. Jongdae rolled his eyes as everyone cheered. Baekhyun stumbled to the bathroom but he found himself outside. Baekhyun leaned on the wall giggling. He looked up at the to find someone staring at him. A man will pale skin and dark blue hair was smoking a cigarette.

"What are you looking at, Peach?" The man said blowing smoke into the air. Baekhyun took in his appearance. He bit his lip and smiled.

"You are a God," Baekhyun blurted out. The man chuckled and flicked his cigarette. He stepped on it and turned to Baekhyun.

"You aren't bad yourself, baby," The man said stepping in front of him. Baekhyun smiled and pulled his leather jacket. The man placed his hands on the wall and stared down at the sweet man in front of him. He bent down and nuzzled his neck. The scent of the stranger was driving Baekhyun wild. 

"You smell like strawberries," The man said.

"And you smell like cologne and cigarettes," Baekhyun replied. The man chuckled and slipped his hands down Baekhyun's body. He gave his ass a firm squeeze.

"Very nice, Peach." He said kissing his face.

"Baekhyun there you are! We're doing body shots," A girl shouted. Baekhyun slipped away from the man.

"Ahh Peach, you're going to slip away from me like that?"

"Sorry, Blue," Baekhyun said with a wink and left. Jongdae decided to leave a few mins after Baekhyun went back inside. The ended up at the cinema. Baekhyun wouldn't stop talking about the mysterious blue haired man. Jongdae sent Baekhyun to get more popcorn and that's when he spotted the guy from earlier. And the and spotted him as well. Blue smiled at him. It didn't take Baekhyun to find himself on his knees in the men's bathroom stall. He pulled the cock out of his mouth and looked up at the smiling man. Baekhyun licked his cock and started to jerk him in his hand.

"Put it back in that pretty little mouth, Peach," Blue said. Baekhyun followed direactions and was slurping him down. The bathroom door opened and Baekhyun froze bu tBlue started pushing his head again. He came in Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun stood up and wiped his pants off.

"Meet me in the parking lot," Blue said leaving first. Baekhyun quickly washed his mouth out and made his way to the parking lot. Blue pulled him toward a black car and they climbed into the back. They immediately started kissing and tearing off each other's clothes. Blue couldn't keep his hands off of Baekhyun's plump ass.

"I am going to fuck you so good baby," Blue whispered against his lips.

"Do it," Baekhyun said chuckling. Blue sat up and looked out the window. His nose twitched. Baekhyun started kissing on his neck begging for attention again. Blue moved away and started putting his shirt back on.

"Get dressed and get out," He said throwing Baekhyun's clothes to him.

"Hey-"

"Get out," Yixing growled. Baekhyun quickly redressed and left the car. He stormed back into the movies and sat there pouting all night. When they got back to Jongdae's apartment, Baekhyun laid on the couch complaining.

"There's so things I need to tell you about the school. About myself," Jongdae said taking a seat. Baekhyun sat up so that he could lay his head on Jongdae's lap.

"You will be the only human working there. And I am a demon," Jongdae confessed. Baekhyun started laughing.

"Enough tv for you," Baekhyun said.

"I'm serious. You're walking in a dangerous place. I should've told you before you accepted but I kind of have a crush on the headmaster so I just thought I could use you," Jongdae said. Baekhyun sat up.

"You're being serious. Aren't you?" He asked. Jongdae nodded. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were all black. Baekhyun jumped off the couch and shouted.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!" He screamed. Jongdae got up to calm him down but Baekhyun pushed him away.

"I'm still me. Please," Jongdae said.

"I'm freaked out. Very freaked out! Now I have to work with more demons,"

"Well, not everyone is a demon. We have merpeople, wolves, vampires, fairies, and even witches," Jongdae said excitedly. He spent all night listening to Jongdae tell him about the other world. Baekhyun was nervous about his new job but it seemed like a thrill. Baekhyun followed behind Jongdae as they enter the university. Everyone was staring at him. Minseok shook his hand. They started giving Baekhyun a tour around the school. He fell in love. It was beautiful. Baekhyun stood in the courtyard. The garden was in full bloom which was weird. It was the end of October but standing in the courtyard felt like a cool summer night. Baekhyun stared up at the moon. It was as beautiful as ever. He reached up to pretend to touch it. Baekhyun lowered his hand and that's when he spotted Blue. Was he a teacher here? That meant he was a creature. Blue turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" He said walking over to Baekhyun.

"I'm a new professor. I'm guessing you are too?" Baekhyun said. Blue nodded.

"And what creature are you?" Baekhyun said laying his hands on Blue's shoulders.

"I am something special. You'll just have to stick around and find out Peach." Blue said squeezing Baekhyun's ass.

"I guess I will stick around," Baekhyun replied as Blue captured his lips. Baekhyun pulled back first to catch his breath. He smiled.

"Cigarettes," He said pouting.

"Strawberries," Blue replied kissing his lips again. This time Blue was the first to pull back. Baekhyun smiled.

"We don't even know each other's names," Baekhyun said laughing.

"Peach," Blue said.

"Why do you call me that?" Baekhyun said playing with Blue's hair.

"Because of this," Blue said squeezing Baekhyun's ass again and kissing his lips.

"And these," He said cupping his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled.

"Come to my apartment," Baekhyun said. Blue shook his head.

"I have some work to do but let's exchange numbers," He said. Baekhyun nodded and pulled out his phone. Blue kissed his lips again and disappeared into the garden. Baekhyun skipped back inside with a big smile on his face. Maybe this place won't be so bad. A few texts later, Baekhyun found himself under the midnight blue guy. Their bodies twisting the sheets under them. The headboard knocking into the cheap motel wall. And every once in a while he would growl and it drove Baekhyun mad. Baekhyun screamed out as the man pounding into him bit down on his neck. And the pair continued to sneak around to their favorite motel after school hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is slow and might suck. My depression is coming back so just stick with me, I probably won't update as fast as the other AUs. I'm sorry. But thank you and I love you guys... :(


	7. Blood Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Jongin woke up to the smell of blood. He could hear Baekhyun moaning in the other room and Yixing's slurps. Jongin sat up slowly and went to Yixing's bedroom. He placed his ear on the door and listened.

"Yixing, Ahh. Hurts. Hurting me," Baekhyun cried. Jongin knocked on the door.

"Yixing, you need to calm down and come out of there," Jongin said as he texted Chanyeol for help. Jongin started banging on the door.

"Yixing, you need to control yourself. Do not take any more," Jongin yelled. Chanyeol rushed in and kicked the door down. Yixing was holding Baekhyun bridal style near the window. Baekhyun was pale and unconscious. Chanyeol could hear his shallow breathing.

"Woah, Yixing! Put him down." Chanyeol shouted.

"Mine!" 

"I know. We don't want him," Jongin said stepping forward. Yixing kicked the window out. 

"Yixing!"Jongin said as Yixing disappeared out the window with Baekhyun. Chanyeol took off his clothes.

"Gross! Really?"

"Do you know how fast he is? We need to catch up to him," Chanyeol said transforming and leaping out the window. Jongin rolled his eyes and followed. They lost Baekhyun and Yixing's scent. When Baekhyun woke up, he was feeling sore. Yixing was staring down at him. Baekhyun jumped out of the closeness. Yixing kissed his face. Baekhyun took notice of the sunlight breaking through the blinds. He sat up and pulled the blanket on his body. 

"Good morning," Yixing said.

"Good morning. Where are we?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing started kissing on his neck.

"Baby wait," Baekhyun said pushing him lightly.

"I need to eat before we do anything else," Baekhyun said nervously.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'll run out and get some things," Yixing said standing up. Baekhyun pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Yixing asked pulling his sweatpants on.

"We've been careless. I could lose my job. I've only been here for a week. You could get in so much-" Baekhyun said caught off by Yixing's soft kiss.

"You'll be fine. I'll be back," Yixing said grabbing a hoodie and walking out. Baekhyun decided to take a hot shower to ease some of the soreness. He sat on the bed waiting for Yixing to get back. It took an hour but the door finally opened. Yixing placed the clothes and food on the bed. Baekhyun started to dress. He held the periwinkle laced panties up.

"Yixing. What's this?' Baekhyun giggled. Yixing kissed his neck and placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips.

"Your underwear covers your peach too much. I hope this is okay," Yixing said cupping his face. Baekhyun nodded and slipped them on. It wasn't his first time wearing panties. In fact, he crossed dress for his ex a few times. Yixing picked Baekhyun up and engaged in a sloppy kiss. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing's waist as he was laid down. Baekhyun has never enjoyed kissing so much until he met Yixing. The kiss was fiery, passionate and demanding. Baekhyun began to whimper. They pull apart for a few seconds. Their breathing was shaky. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's soft cheeks. Baekhyun pulled his lips back to his own. He really couldn't get enough. If he only had one last breath left he would spend it letting Yixing kiss him breathlessly. Yixing held Baekhyun's slender delicate hand in his own. Yixing pulled back so that he could stare at Baekhyun. Baekhyun's soft brown eyes staring back him so sweetly. Yixing's phone started ringing so he rolled over and answered it. Baekhyun cuddled next to him. Yixing was speaking a different language. Baekhyun kept his eyes focused on the tv. Yixing snaked his hand down his body and started playing with his ass. Yixing hung up and snapped a photo of Baekhyun's ass. He kissed his forehead.

"So you're a wolf," Baekhyun said drawing circles on his chest.

"Yes," Yixing replied keeping his eyes on the tv. Baekhyun must have not remembered last night when Yixing drank from him. Yixing smacked his thigh. Baekhyun buried his face in Yixing's side.

"Can we go out?" Baekhyun asked sitting up. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun hopped out of the bed and started to get dressed. Yixing chuckled watching Baekhyun put on jeans and an oversized baby blue hoodie. Yixing got out the bed to put on his shirt and hoodie. Baekhyun slipped into white vans and went to the door. Yixing handed him his phone. They walked hand and hand through a small park nearby. Orange, yellow, and red leaves adorned the trees. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him close. Baekhyun pointed to the duck pound and Yixing shook his head and pulled Baekhyun back to his side.

"I'm afraid of birds," He confessed. Baekhyun started laughing. Yixing shoved him away. Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

"It's funny,"

"It's not," Yixing replied.

"A little," Baekhyun said grinning. Yixing bent down to kiss the smile off of his face. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck.

"Baekhyun?" A male's voice broke them apart. Baekhyun stepped away. He shook. Yixing picked up his scent and turned to the other male. Baekhyun put distance between them and started playing with his hands. Yixing stared at the older male.

"Aren't you going to say hello," The man said stepping forward. A growl came out of Yixing's throat. Baekhyun pulled the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Hi," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing's fists were balled tightly into his hand. His nails digging into his palms. He didn't like the aura coming off this guy. He was scaring Baekhyun.

"You look good," The unknown male said reaching out to touch Baekhyun's face. Yixing quickly swatted his hand down. 

"Is this your boyfriend?" He asked.

"How is that any of your business?" Yixing said through clenched teeth.

"It was nice seeing you, Jiwon but we have to get going," Baekhyun said with his voice cracking. He quickly turned and ran away. Yixing glared at the man before turning around and catching up to Baekhyun. Yixing pulled Baekhyun into his arms as the older male started sobbing. He continued to rub his back ignoring the blood in his palms from digging his nails into them. When Baekhyun finally calmed down, Yixing took his hand and they went back to the motel. The food was cold so Yixing watched Baekhyun reheat it.

"Who is that guy?"

"No one," Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing nodded and watched Baekhyun climb on the bed and start eating. Yixing pulled Baekhyun so that he was sitting in between his legs. He ran his fingers through his brown hair. Once Baekhyun was finished eating, it was time to burn calories. His legs were lazily draped over Yixing's as the younger male continued to fuck into him. Baekhyun's head was thrown back in pleasure. He balled the sheets into his hands under him. and cried out. Yixing pulled out and watched Baekhyun cum. His body froze and then drop to the bed. Yixing smiled and started running his fingertips up and down Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun was still sensitive so his reaction was beautiful. He whined and twisted. Yixing turned him over so that he could enter him from behind. Baekhyun sobbed into the pillow. Yixing kept a strong rhythm. The loud sounds of his pelvis hitting Baekhyun round ass filled the room. Sweat was falling down Yixing's face. His focus was on fucking Baekhyun. Baekhyun's hips would bruise from such tight grips and there was nothing he could do. Yixing had tied his hands behind his back earlier. A hard slap came down on Baekhyun's right cheek. Yixing's animalistic pounding had Baekhyun cumming again and tears falling down his face. Yixing felt his cock swelling and soon he was spilling into Baekhyun. Yixing pulled out and stared at his cum seeping out of Baekhyun pretty pink hole. He wiped some falling out only to stick it back in. He untied Baekhyun's wrists. They were red. Yixing kissed around his wrists. They laid in the bed quietly sharing little facts. Baekhyun smiled up watching Yixing take a drag from his cigarette. When Baekhyun woke up, Yixing was gone. The only thing left was a note that said: "Sorry, Peach,". Baekhyun didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He showered and went back to town. Baekhyun had been texting Yixing all day but didn't get a reply. Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun couldn't wait to see Yixing tonight. He wanted to share a piece of his mind. Yixing never showed up to school for the next three days and so on. Baekhyun dismissed his class earlier. His stomach was upset. He bent over and started throwing up. Jongdae walked into the room.

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?" He asked. Baekhyun sat on the floor and wiped his mouth.

"I've been throwing up every night for the last week. Am I dying?" Baekhyun asked as Jongdae held his head.

"No, maybe it's the cafe food here. We don't have humans so I think they probably are making you sick." Jongdae said.

"It's the babies," Baekhyun said burying his face in his hands. Jongdae chuckled.

"I'm pregnant and the stupid father is nowhere to be found. I'm going to get fat and be alone," Baekhyun cried. Jongdae started laughing out loud. Baekhyun stood up.

"Baek, I need to tell you something. You're not pregnant. It was a joke. I gave you a fake pregnancy test," Jongdae said. Baekhyun's jaw dropped. He punched Jongdae in the arm.

"Did you pay off the nurse too, you asshole," Baekhyun said laughing. Jongdae stopped laughing.

"What?"

"I went to the nurse last night because I was sick. She confirmed I'm pregnant,"

"No. Baekhyun, what?" Jongdae asked.

"Haha, not going to fall for your tricks," Baekhyun said walking out of the room. He decided to go to the garden. That's when he spotted Yixing.

"Yixing, you-" Baekhyun stopped talking. Yixing was with his friends. His head turned along with the rest of the guys and girls. Yixing chuckled and went back to his conversation. Baekhyun walked over.

"You haven't returned my calls-"

"Do I know you?" Yixing said laughing along with his other friends. Baekhyun suddenly felt small around them. He took a step back. Why was Yixing embarrassing him like that? Baekhyun ran out of the garden and into his classroom. He locked the door and sat at his desk until it was time for his next class. Yixing walked in with his friends. Baekhyun tried to not make eye contact but it was hard. He finally looked at Yixing only to see his eyes focused on someone else. Baekhyun bit his lips.

"Are you going to stop staring at me, blood bank?" Yixing said. The class starting laughing. Baekhyun was stuck. He didn't know what to say. Yixing red wine hair laid lazily on his head. He smiled showing his dimples.

"Blood bank start teaching before we walk out of this fucking class," Jongin shouted. The class started laughing again. Baekhyun ignored them and started his lesson. After class, Yixing and his friends stayed behind. Jongin grabbed Baekhyun's laptop and shoved Baekhyun into Yixing. Yixing grabbed his throat and kissed his ear.

"I'll keep this," Jongin said walking away. Baekhyun stepped forward to grab him but Yixing shoved him to the floor. Both males started laughing and walked out of the room. Baekhyun sat there staring at the door. He felt sick again so he grabbed the basket and emptied his stomach again.


	8. Peach and Moon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Major Character Death, Blood

Baekhyun giggled as Yixing kissed softly on his face.

"Good morning, baby," Yixing said nibbling on his ear.

"Good morning," Baekhyun smiled cuddling close to him. Yixing placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips.

"It's early," Baekhyun said noticing that the sun wasn't up yet.

"I wanted to take you to my calm place before my aunt takes you away and the rest of the omegas," Yixing said sucking another mark into Baekhyun's neck. 

"Okay," Baekhyun said sitting up. Yixing pulled a hoodie over his head. Baekhyun finished tying his shoe and met Yixing downstairs. The hike up the mountain was exhausting. Baekhyun complained the whole way and Yixing gave in and carried him up the mountain. Baekhyun played with ears the whole time. They sat on the ground together. Yixing placed light kisses on Baekhyun's head as they held hands. Baekhyun started falling asleep so Yixing took photos of the sleeping man in between his legs. 

"Peach, the sun," Yixing said shaking him lightly. Baekhyun sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Yixing kissed his cheek. Baekhyun smiled as the sun rose from the east. The morning was cold but Yixing's warm arms around his body made everything comfortable. Baekhyun turned around and kissed Yixing smiled as Baekhyun's soft hands played in his hair. 

"Do you want to fuck right here? In front of the Sun Goddess?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun hid his face.

"What?"

"There's a Sun Goddess. She takes care of all the little beings of the light," Yixing said holding Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun moved in to nibble on Yixing's ear. 

"I want you to fuck me as the sun rises," Baekhyun whispered causing Yixing to groan. He laid Baekhyun back and their clothes were thrown around. Baekhyun blocked out the coldness of the snow under him as Yixing fucked into him.

"Yixing. Fuck," Baekhyun cried scratching at his back. The deep colors of orange and red against the blue sky along with the serenity of the forest made this moment even more breathtaking. Yixing stopped his thrusts to stare down at the beautiful man below him. Baekhyun's black hair laid messily on his sweaty forehead. His soft chubby cheeks were as red as the sky and the white snow around him added a nice contrast to it all. 

"What?" Baekhyun asked shyly softly.

"You are ethereal. And you're mine. I'm so lucky," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled sweetly and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm getting cold again," Yixing chuckled and captured Baekhyun's lips. The sounds of their lovemaking captured in that quiet little forest. Yixing carried Baekhyun back down the mountain. He was too sore and tired to move anything.

"Where have you been?" His mother shouted.

"I was showing him something," Yixing said letting Baekhyun down. She looked at both of them and shook her head.

"I can smell you, Yixing. Go get ready. And you! Let's go," She said grabbing Baekhyun's hand and pulling him away. Baekhyun reached out for Yixing but Yixing was being pulled away by Chanyeol. Baekhyun sat on his knees as the omegas started cleaning him. He was uncomfortable so he kept his underwear on. His face was as red as ever. Luhan chuckled. He said something to the other omegas and they left.

"It's just us now," Luhan said. 

"I'm sorry. I've never met them so it was weird." Baekhyun said.

"You must bathe in the water. Normally it would be water filled with Lupine but it is poisonous and you could very well die. So I made you a rose bath." Luhan said leading him further into the cave. Sitting in the center was a huge ground bath. It was steamy and filled with petals. Baekhyun stripped and climbed in with Luhan. Luhan started to scrub him.

"I can feel the love Yixing has for you. We all can through the moon," Luhan said washing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Yixing and the moon are one. He and the moon goddess are connected spiritually. That's why his emotion reflects on wolves and vampires. It is important for him to balance it so that one side doesn't win over the other." Luhan explained. Baekhyun nodded.

"The past moon children have always married either a vampire or a wolf. You're human so this is a shock to everyone."

"I know."

"You don't know. This is going to be hard for both of you. But for Yixing, this could make or break everything our communities have built. It's not my place to tell you guys how to live but I still will give my suggestion." Luhan said staring into Baekhyun's eyes. Luhan smiled.

"Go ahead," He said.

"Stay together. No matter what. You stay by his side. Things in this world are heading toward war. Yixing will need you more than ever. I cannot tell you more than that but you guys will need each other," Luhan said holding Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun nodded and smiled. After the bath, Baekhyun was dressed and laid down on a soft bed.

"This part requires the elders but they won't be helping so I will let you sleep," Luhan said. Baekhyun laid there trying to fall to sleep but his mind was drifting all over the place. Zhang Yixing was only just a random guy he met not too long ago. And in weeks, he had turned Baekhyun's world upside down. Baekhyun was marrying this mysterious guy without much knowledge. Baekhyun sat up. He was panicking. Luhan came back into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"I need to know more about all of this. I mean I used google and Tumblr but-" Baekhyun was cut off with Luhan's laughing.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything about a wolf and vampire I guess," 

"Well, I can only tell you about a wolf."

"How can I bond with Yixing?" He asked.

"You can't our way. His bite could kill you but you guys will be married so that itself is a bond," Luhan said happily. Baekhyun sat there taking as much info as he could. When the two lovers couldn't wait anymore, they snuck off to their apartment. Yixing bounced Baekhyun up and down his cock and watched with sparkling eyes as Baekhyun started cumming onto their stomachs. There was a knock at the door. Baekhyun laid his head down on Yiixng's shoulder while Yixing chased his orgasm.

"We know you guys are in there! The wedding! You're not supposed to have sex before then!" Luhan shouted. Baekhyun and Yixing started kissing and ignored the knocks until Yixing came. They both started to laugh as the door opened to Chanyeol and Luhan. Yixing covered them up and rolled his eyes. They were separated again. Baekhyun was staring down at his hands. The wedding was everyone from town and other towns. He didn't want to look up because he would throw up. Yixing reach out and touched his hand. Baekhyun looked up at him.

"It's just us. Only look at me,"

"They're judging me,"

"I don't give a fuck about them. This is our moment, Peach." Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled and for the rest of the ceremony, he kept his eyes on the male in front of him. Luhan and Chanyeol handed both of them a cup.

"It's moon water," Yixing said drinking his cup and taking Baekhyun's to drink. Baekhyun stared at him. Luhan leaned forward.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it," He said. Yixing winced in pain and buckled over. Baekhyun stepped forward concerned. Everyone's eyes glued to them. Baekhyun felt useless. Yixing was in pain and it was his fault. He should've taken his share of the water. Yixing dropped to his knees and Baekhyun followed. He lifted Yixing's head and kissed him. He invaded his mouth to take the drops of water still left in his mouth. Yixing's eyes shot open as Baekhyun took control of the kiss. Baekhyun whimpered. His body was suddenly on fire. He was burning up and then suddenly freezing. Baekhyun shivered but he never pulled away from the kiss. Yixing pulled Baekhyun's body onto his lap and held him as they both let the kiss overtake the pain. Yixing pulled away first and smiled leaning his forehead on Baekhyun's. They smiled at each other.

"Married," His father said as everyone started clapping. The wolves started howling. Yixing smiled and held Baekhyun's face in his hands.

 

Yixing held Baekhyun's legs up and sat them on the dashboard in front of them. His hands went back to Baekhyun's waist and he started to bounce him up and down. Baekhyun began pumping his own cock. They were supposed to be watching a movie at a drive-in theater but Baekhyun couldn't keep his hands off his husband. Baekhyun's foot accidentally hit the horn as soon as Yixing started fucking him with speed. He started shaking and cumming. Yixing's breath against his neck and his sharp hips digging into Baekhyun so deeply had the older male crying out in pleasure.

"Oh daddy, Oh my god! Please," Baekhyun screamed holding onto the steering wheel. Yixing slapped his thigh.

"Shut up," He said biting down on Baekhyun's neck. Yixing pulled his hair and yanked him to the side as he came deep into him. Baekhyun loved it. He loved feeling Yixing empty himself into him whether it was his mouth or hole, Baekhyun loved the feeling. They sat there trying to catch their breaths. Yixing leaned back. Baekhyun sat up so that Yiixng's dick would fall out followed by his semen. He turned around so that he was facing the younger male and started to kiss him. Their honeymoons consisted of sightseeing, fucking, eating, drinking, more fucking, more eating, more sightseeing, even more fucking followed by more fucking, and don't forget the kisses. Baekhyun loved kissing Yixing just as much as he loved kissing Baekhyun. Baekhyun sat on his lap at the beach kissing Yixing the whole day. Their lips soft and swollen seemed to never stop them. Yixing smiled watching Baekhyun dance with the locals in the streets of Italy. He was happy. It didn't matter where they went in the world as long as they were together it was happiness. Baekhyun was currently walking around the apartment in just Yixing's t-shirt. It never made sense for either of them to wear clothes. Yixing would rip it off. Yixing was currently working on music. Baekhyun loved Yixing's passion for music. He knew they couldn't spend real Christmas together and it made him sad. But Yixing loved Baekhyun so much that he declared their last days Christmas. Baekhyun placed the present under the tree. He walked over and sat in Yixing's lap. Yixing fondled his ass with one hand and used the other to work on music. Baekhyun started to jerk Yixing off through his boxers. He slipped out of Yixing's lap and onto his knees. Yixing looked down at the head in his lap and back at his laptop as Baekhyun started sucking him off.

"You're so good baby," Yixing said placing a hand on his head.

"All the way in," Yixing commanded pushing his head down. Baekhyun choked but then relaxed his throat. Yixing stopped working to focus on Baekhyun giving him an early present. It didn't take long for Yixing to start fucking his mouth. Yixing stood up and held Baekhyun's head back. Baekhyun left his hands on his thighs and let Yixing abuse his throat. Yixing pulled out and started pumping his cock. Baekhyun opened his mouth asking for it. Yixing smiled and emptied down his throat. Baekhyun swallowed everything and smiled. Yixing pulled him up to kiss him. He threw everything on the desk on the floor and placed Baekhyun down. He pulled out the buttplug that had been inside of Baekhyun and replaced it with his cock. Baekhyun held onto the wall as Yixing delivered beastly thrusts. The desk started to shake and hit the wall. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's arms. Yixing's chain dangled down and the moon pendant touched Baekhyun's chest. Yixing removed the cock ring off of Baekhyun and both of them came. In the shower, in bed, at the dinner table, the newlyweds couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They had their first fight over Baekhyun questioning about life. It lasted a day and then the two were back kissing each other breathlessly. 

"I love you," Yixing said holding Baekhyun. Today would be their last night together before Yixing had to do the ritual.

"I love you more," Baekhyun said.

"Stop. Why do you always have to add more? Why can't we love each other equally?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun sat up to see if he was joking but Yixing was pouting.

"I do love you more,"

"I love you more," Yixing said sitting up.

"You don't," Baekhyun replied laughing. When they arrived back to town, things were different. The mood was gloomy. Well just for Baekhyun at least. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"I'll hurry back," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He was leaving to spend Christmas with his mom. Yixing took off his chain and placed it on Baekhyun.

"I'll always be with you, Peach."

"You better, moon boy," Baekhyun said through tears. They kissed one last time before Yixing disappeared into the woods with the pack. At home, Baekhyun helped his mom clean and cook. Their family would be coming over. Baekhyun didn't tell his aunt about the marriage. He wanted to wait until summer because he wanted a summer wedding and he knew she would want to plan it. Baekhyun spent most of his days in bed reading the book Luhan gave him. He wanted to be better for Yixing when he got back. 

"Hey," Baekhyu answered the phone. it was new year's eve.

"Come down to the bar! All of our school friends are here," His friend from university shouted. Baekhyun didn't really want to go out but it's been awhile. So he showered and got dressed. He placed Yixing's chain on his neck and left the house. All of his old friends were there. Baekhyun drank and laughed with everyone but as the clock started ticking down he felt lonely. He stepped outside to get some air and soon started crying. He knew Yixing would be alive soon but it hurt. As midnight approached, Baekhyun finally calmed himself down. He turned to go back into the bar but spotted a rusty brown wolf. Baekhyun took a step back and tripped on a beer bottle he fell down. Baekhyun started crawling backward with his heart beating rapidly in his chest as the wolf's growl became louder. Baekhyun covered his face as it lunged at him. He could feel the sharp canines digging int his flesh. Baekhyun screamed as it ripped the skin off of his arm. He could feel the cold air hitting his exposed wound. Baekhyun continued to scream as the wolf torn him. His screams went unheard because the clock hit midnight. The last image Baekhyun saw, was a tall dark figure as the wolf locked its' jaw down and snapped his neck.

 

Yixing stood there staring at Baekhyun's grave. It was covered in flowers and decorated. Baekhyun was loved by many people. A small woman made her way over and placed down white flowers. She turned to Yixing.

"We're you a friend of my son?" She asked. Yixing nodded.

"He was my teacher," Yixing replied.

"Oh, He really enjoyed his job even though it was for a short time," She said wiping her tears.

"It's only been a few weeks since he passed away. Every January we would go to-" She stopped talking and began to cry. Yixing held the woman and let her cry.

"I can't. I couldn't." She cried in his arms. Yixing stayed there after she left. He stayed there all day until the full moon was bright in the sky. Yixing pulled out the small bottle and drunk the liquid inside. He laid down next to Baekhyun's grave and closed his eyes. His heartbeat slowed down until it stopped completely. When he opened his eyes he looked up at the moon goddess. Her skin as pale as the moon and her long black hair flowed to the floor. Yixing stood up and looked down at his dead body. 

"Bring him back,"

"Why did you do that! There was no ritual. You're not buried. I won't accept this!" She yelled.

"Bring him back!" Yixing shouted. The moon goddess stared at the grave.

"Your love has died. I am sorry but there is nothing I can do."

"You can bring him back or so help me I will kill myself every day! I drink it every day until I die forever,"

"You're hurting. I'm hurting for a human I do not even know. You know how this works." Goddess said. The rain started to fall as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please. Please bring him back," Yixing said getting on his knees. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"His spirit is gone. There is nothing I can do for him. I am sorry my child." She said.

"Please, please, please, please, please," Yixing cried until the moon goddess disappeared. Yixing sat up back in his physical form. He threw the bottle and started screaming. The moon goddess watched from above as Yixing threw the flowers off the grave and kicked and screamed all night. She sat down on her throne with a heavy heart. From afar she could see her love's light. So close yet so far. She looked back down at Yixing. It was better this way. She looked at a small light makes it way over. The goddess held out her hand as the light dropped into her palm. She smiled and closed her hand letting the warmth flow through her. Yixing went back into the town and grabbed his father's sword. He left his house and made his way to the woods. His mother called after him but he ignored it. Yixing made his way to the woods and slaughtered 250 rogue wolves. His mother grabbed his arm before he cut off another's head. He was covered in black blood. His father grabbed the sword and Yixing collapsed into his mother's arms and cried. The wolf and a few others ran off after Fei growled. One wolf remained stared at them from behind a tree. Fei turned her head. The white eyes were staring at her. The hairs on her body stood up. Mr.Zhang caught on and turned. The wolf took off and he chased it. Fei finally got her son to calm down. Yixing passed out. Fei looked up at the moon peeking through the trees.

"Give me my son back," She cried rocking him in her arms.

"Please," She whispered. Mr.Zhang returned and held his family. There were dark days ahead for everyone.


	9. Death Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of abuse

Yixing ran his hand through Baekhyun's hair as the older male lazily kissed his lips. The two were lounging around in the living room. Baekhyun chuckled as Yiixng's tongue licked at his lips. Yixing squeezed his ass and spreads his cheeks. Baekhyun nipped at his bottom lip as Yixing started fingering him.

"Again?" Baekhyun moaned.

"Sit up," Yixing said. Baekhyun sat up. Yixing's cock stood up and Baekhyun wrapped his hand around it. Yixing held his hips as Baekhyun sunk down on his cock swallowing it up. They both groaned. It seems like these days the two couldn't get enough of each other. After bonding, it felt like Baekhyun became one with Yixing. He couldn't explain what he felt in words but he knew that his body, heart, and soul belonged to Zhang Yixing, the moon child. Yixing reached up and pulled Baekhyun down for a sloppy kiss. Baekhyun sat up and smiled down at Yixing as Yixing rubbed the crescent moon shaped mark on his neck. He dropped his hands to Baekhyun's hips and started bouncing him up and down. Every now and then he would give each cheek two hard smacks sending Baekhyun tumbling over. The doorbell started ringing.

"Are you kidding me?" Yixing shouted.

"Yixing open this door! It's been 4 days. You and Baekhyun need to come out." His mother shouted. Maybe the two were a little too wrapped up in each other. Baekhyun quickly climbed off of Yixing and grabbed the sheet and ran to the bedroom. Yixing went to the door and opened it. His mother flinched and covered her eyes. She smacked his chest and walked in along with his father.

"We need to talk about the ceremony. Will Baekhyun be there?" She asked. Yixing shook his head.

"Put some clothes on please," His mother said. Yixing went to the bedroom where he found Baekhyun trying to open the dresser. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"What's my baby doing?" Yixing whispered in his ear.

"Unlock it so we can get clothes," Baekhyun said turning around. For the last 4 days, they've been nude. Baekhyun opened up about his past relationship with Jiwon. When they first met, Jiwon was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was sweet and caring. He took care of Baekhyun but two years later he changed. He was controlling and abusive. It didn't get bad until their 3rd year when Baekhyun moved in with him the emotional abuse turned physical. Baekhyun moved out a few months later but was back with him after a year. Jiwon said he changed and went therapy. They were happy for another year until Jiwon was back in his old habits gambling and cheating. Baekhyun even got threatened by people he owed money. And of course, Baekhyun paid it off. At the end of the relationship, Baekhyun was left with scars both mentally and physically. He never told anyone about the abuse, not even Jongdae. His first time telling everything was to Yixing. Baekhyun couldn't stop the tears and Yixing held him. For so long he's held that in, Baekhyun felt so ugly after the breakup. Every vile word Jiwon told him was tattooed on his body. Baekhyun spent nights scrubbing off the imaginary stains. He would scrub until his skin was red. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's lips to calm him down.

"You are the most beautiful person on this earth. Your mind, your body, your heart, and soul are beautiful. So beautiful that the gods and goddesses envy you. Everywhere you go it's like a light follows you. The world is drawn to you for a reason. You are the light in darkness and you might not see that now or you might think it's small but even the smallest lights have their own unique beauty. Like the stars that adorn the black sky when the moon is away. I'm going to make sure you know how beautiful and perfect you are, Peach." Yixing said kissing his lips. Under the dark, starlit night, Yixing kissed and adorned every inch of Baekhyun. From his forehead and all the way down to his toes. With each kiss, he whispered beautiful in another language. Baekhyun smiled thinking about that night. It was the night that Yixing finally claimed him. The night they bonded. Baekhyun rubbed the mark on his neck. Yixing kissed his head.

"Let's get dressed so my parents can nag us and leave," Yixing said unlocking the dresser. Baekhyun went to shower and Yixing was right behind him.

"No funny business. Only wash and go," Baekhyun giggled as Yixing picked him up and slipped into him. Baekhyun sighed and held onto his shoulder. Mrs.Zhang was cleaning around the house when the boys finally came downstairs.

"Mom, seriously. You don't need to do this," Yixing.

"You guys bonded," Seh said rubbing Baekhyun's rosy cheeks. He nodded his head. She was so small yet so intimidating. She turned to her husband.

"Should we give them the talk?" She asked. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"We should but Yixing looks upset,"

"I don't want to do this," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun to stand in between his legs as he sat on the countertop.

"I don't mind hearing it," Baekhyun said with a big smile.

"Now that you guys are bonded you will feel everything each other feel. 10x the regular feeling. When one is angry or hurt the other will feel it. And Baekhyun it might be harder on you because you're an omega. When you're away from him it will hurt you. I'm worried about the ceremony. Losing Yixing will crush you and it will happen every month. Do you think you can handle that?" Mrs.Zhang said. Baekhyun looked up at Yixing before nodding his head. Yixing explained how this works and Baekhyun wanted to still go through with it. He meant it when he said he wanted this forever with Yixing. He wanted Yixing to feel love. The parents smiled. Just being in Baekhyun and Yixing's presence anyone could feel the love between the two.

Chanyeol kicked Yixing under the table. Yixing smirked. Chanyeol was nervous and Kyungsoo kept his attention on Baekhyun. Yixing kept his hand on Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun laced their fingers together and turned to smile at Yixing. Yixing bent down and kissed his lips. Kyungsoo sighed and leaned back. This was a terrible idea. Why did he agree to come out with them? Chanyeol was being obnoxiously nervous and Baekhyun and Yixing couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Chanyeol stood up and left as soon as Baekhyun started kissing Yixing. Kyungsoo followed him. Chnayeol leaned against the wall outside the restaurant. Kyungsoo stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets. He leaned back on his heels.

"I already. I can feel it," Kyungsoo said.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. It just happens,"

"It's okay," Kyungsoo replied. They let the silence fill the air.

"I don't know how this works so we can walk through this together," Kyungsoo said causing Chanyeol to smile and pick the short man up. Kyungsoo slapped his shoulders. Chnayeol put him down and the grin stayed on his face all night. When they walked back inside, Baekhyuna and Yixing were laughing at them.

"Now that the awkwardness is over let's enjoy ourselves," Yixing said holding up his beer. Chnayeol and Yixing watched their drunken lovers dance in the middle of the dance floor. Yixing leaned against the post and smiled as Baekhyun swayed his hips. Perfect by Ed Sheeran started and Baekhyun pulled him in close. They swayed together only stared at each other. Baekhyun's eyes sparkled. He was trying to hold in tears. Yixing chuckled.

"When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it. Darling, you look perfect, tonight," Yixing sang cupping Baekhyun's face.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun whispered burying his face in Yixing's chest. The four friends stumbled back home. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo crashed on the couch as the other pair laid in bed. Their limbs tangled together and their lips pressed to each. The only sounds coming from the room were soft kisses and whispers of I love you. 

Baekhyun decided to stay late and grade papers. He didn't want to be at the ceremony. He didn't want to see Yixing die it was going to break his heart anyway. Baekhyun looked up at the clock. He pushed the papers into a file and placed it into his bag. It was close to midnight. He should get home. Baekhyun was halfway home when he noticed a tall man outside his home. Baekhyun felt the hairs on his skin rise. He stepped back. He has seen that man before. Baekhyun's heart was soon pounding in his chest and sweat already forming on his forehead. He turned to run but the familiar rusty dog was standing there growling. Baekhyun was frozen. No sound came out his mouth. A hand clamped over his mouth and he blacked out.


	10. Dark Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past few days events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Major Character Death

Baekhyun twisted a moaned on the bed. Chanyeol was pacing outside the door. It was taking everything in him not to break down the door and sleep with his best friend's husband. Baekhyun came and started crying. There was nothing he could do to relieve himself. He laid there sobbing until the scent of Chanyeol caught him. Baekhyun sat up on his knees.

"Chanyeol can you come here, please?" Baekhyun purred. Chanyeol opened the door. Baekhyun sweet scent filled his nostrils. He could feel himself lose control. Baekhyun latched onto him and they fell onto the bed kissing hard. Baekhyun quickly undressed him. Chanyeol pulled back.

"Baekhyun! We can't. Look at us. Think about Kyungsoo and Yixing." Chanyeol said holding Baekhyun's hands down. Baekhyun started crying once again.

"Please just hold me. I can't take it anymore. I need Yixing," Baekhyun said curling into Chanyeol. Chnayeol sighed and held Baekhyun until he stopped shaking. They shared small kisses here and there and sometimes cuddled. Baekhyun quickly sat up t say something but the door opened to Yixing. He grabbed Yixing and tossed him to the floor. Baekhyun wrapped his body with the sheets.

"Yixing wait! Let me explain." Baekhyun cried sitting up as the two started fighting. Baekhyun got up from the bed and grabbed Yixing. Chanyeol grabbed his things and left. Yixing shoved Baekhyun down on the bed. His hand wrapped around his throat slightly. Baekhyun shivered and Yixing ripped the sheets off of him. 

"I didn't do anything with him," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing let go of Baekhyun. 

"Please, I waited for you," Baekhyun said turning over and wiggling his ass. Yixing growled and quickly stripped from his clothes. Baekhyun shouted as Yixing thrusts into him like an animal without warning. He yanks Baekhyun up so that his back is pressed to him. Baekhyun wraps his arm around Yixing's neck just as Yixing bites down on his. Baekhyun screams and buckles over but Yixing grabs him and holds him in place. Another bond made. 

"Ahh Yixing. You're hurting me," Baekhyun said falling onto the soft bed as his mate continued fucking him roughly. Soon Yixing was filling the emptiness that Baekhyun had longed to be fulfilled. Both of them became a moaning mess.

"Face! I want to see your face." Baekhyun said. Yixing pulled out and turned Baekhyun on his back. They smiled at each other as Yixing strokes became slow. Baekhyun pulled Yixing down into a kiss. He missed Yixing. Baekhyun had cried every night for Yixing.

"Shh don't cry, baby. Daddy is here, "Yixing whispered against his lips. Yixing found a nice rhythm and let the bed shake under them. Their lips never stopped kissing and their tongues never stopped twisting. Baekhyun gasped as he felt the base of Yixing's cock growing. This was his first time experiencing the knot inside of him plus his body was so much more sensitive. It pushed into him and Baekhyun squeezed his legs around Yixing's waist. The bulb was inside of him and stretching his hole. Baekhyun held on to Yiixng's shoulders.

"Relax and let me get in, baby. Think about how much you craved this. All those nights you spent pleasuring yourself," Yixing murmured into his ear. Baekhyun's body finally stopped resisting and finally relaxed under the dominating alpha. Yixing gave slow thrusts that had Baekhyun's body jerking and a moan slipped out of his mouth and was quickly swallowed by Yixing's kisses again. Baekhyun gasped as he finally relaxed and let Yixing penetrate him completely filling him with his cock. Yixing was losing himself in Baekhyun tight, wet, hole. The sounds of the of his wetness mixed with his sweet scent were driving Yixing crazy. It was taking everything in him not to wreck Baekhyun right now. Yixing pulled out from the kiss. He licked over his teeth. Baekhyun reached up and touched one of the pointy teeth. It was sharp and soon pricked Baekhyun's finger drawing blood. Yixing sucked on his finger and Baekhyun watched him. It added more to the arousal Baekhyun's body was feeling. Baekhyun turned his neck to his lover and Yixing immediately sunk his teeth in and started drinking. Baekhyun enjoyed Yixing inside him and drinking him. He was taking and giving Baekhyun pleasure. It took some trial and errors but Yixing knew when to stop drinking. It only took 4 times before he controlled himself when drinking from Baekhyun. Yixing licked his neck before finally pulling back and smiling down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was glad Yixing started thrusting slowly but his hands were still gripped tightly on Yixing's shoulders. He wanted to cry out from all of the sensations his body was going through. 

"Be as loud as you want. We're alone," Yixing said kissing his eyelids. And so Baekhyun shouted and scratched Yixing sending the alpha into overdrive. Yixing was fucking every noise imaginable out of Baekhyun. The screams, whimpers, moans, and cries blurred into one. Every time Baekhyun adjusted to his knot, Yixing would pull out causing Baekhyun's body to react under him. Baekhyun was so close to cumming. Yixing was leaving him wanting more. Yixing buried himself into the omega and stopped moving. Baekhyun's breathing was panting. He opened his eyes and stared up at Yixing's sweaty face. Baekhyun dropped his hands on to the bed and Yixing grabbed both of them and held them above Baekhyun's head. They stared at each other because in their eyes held so much love. Yixing watched Baekhyun's tears fall from the corner of his eyes. Yixing's vision blurred and he released his own tears. Baekhyun wiped his face and chuckled. Love. To be so deep in love with a person is a wonderful yet scary feeling. Love held the two right there in place. It felt like time was suspended and only the two of them mattered. Here right now with their bodies becoming one in the darkness of the room was love. It was love the way they kissed and both of them knew it. The feeling wasn't something that came with any other being on this earth. Baekhyun watching Yixing's concentrated face. Yixing was focused on pleasuring Baekhyun again. Yixing's knot was growing.

"Oh my-" Baekhyun choked.

"Relax," Yixing said kissing his mouth. But Baekhyun couldn't. He couldn't explain what he was feeling but he was panicking. He thought Yixing was going to tear something inside of him. It felt uncomfortable and overwhelming. A panicked sound left his throat. Yixing kissed his mouth again trying to get his mate to relax. Baekhyun didn't know what was wrong with him. Baekhyun had cried about this for days. He wanted to feel Yixing's knot inside of him but now he felt like he was slipping from reality. Another stretching pain cause Baekhyun's eyes to tear up.

"Please wait! It hurts. I can't," Baekhyun cried. Yixing stopped.

"Baek, relax baby. I can't pull out. It'll rip you," Yixing said kissing his face. Baekhyun nodded. He trusted Yixing with his life even though many thoughts started running through his head he let Yixing continue. With each kiss, Yixing gave Baekhyun encouraging words. he told him how beautiful he was right now. The sweet words relaxed Baekhyun and he was now a moaning mess again. Baekhyun's body started to tremble as they both reached their climaxes. The thought of Yixing filling him up with cum sent Baekhyun into a state of euphoria. Baekhyun was shaking and his hole was squeezing tight around Yixing's cock milking out every drop it had to offer. Yixing's mouth covered his in a breathless sloppy kiss. Baekhyun was caught up in the intense orgasm that he couldn't kiss properly causing Yixing to chuckle. The sensation had both of their bodies on the edge and it wasn't coming down any time soon. So they kissed passionately until the high came down until their lips ache until Yixing was back to regular size. Baekhyun pouted when Yixing pulled out. Yixing stared at the mess between his round ass cheeks. So much cum was leaking out. Baekhyun complained about the emptiness as Yixing started jerking himself off again. The lovers went all night and well into the next evening.

Baekhyun finished sweeping the kitchen floor as the front door opened. Yixing threw his hoodie on the floor and went upstairs to shower. Baekhyun sighed and picked it up. Yixing was still accusing Baekhyun of sleeping with Chanyeol. No matter how many times Baekhyun cried trying to explain himself Yixing waved him off. He felt extra emotional lately and he figured it had something to do with the bond and mating. Yixing came downstairs and went to make something to eat.

"Can you talk to me, now?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing ignored him and started making a sandwich. 

"Yixing, I-"

"Shut up," Yixing said. Baekhyun put his head down. Yixing was raging. If Baekhyun had a tail it would be tucked between his legs. He felt scared. Yixing was intimidating him. Baekhyun held his heart. It was too much. Baekhyun left the room so he could breathe. He didn't want to go out because of the things the town was saying about him and it's not like Yixing was letting him leave. He was stuck here. Stuck here in Hell listening to Yixing's nasty words. Yixing left and Baekhyun stood in the doorway. He couldn't leave. Yixing told him not to leave the house and that held Baekhyun here. He texted Yixing asking if he could go to Luhan's and Yixing said yes. As soon as Luhan opened the door, Baekhyun burst into tears. He cried until he fell asleep. They ended up going for a walk later. Luhan watched Baekhyun enjoy the sun. Luhan could tell that keeping Baekhyun away from the sun wasn't a good idea. When Baekhyun arrived at his house, he was pale. Junmeyon was right about the sun goddess and Baekhyun. Baekhyun broke down and texted his mother. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go back to how things were. When he got home Yixing was nowhere to be found. He packed a bag and sent Yixing texts. He was done feeling like this. It was started to turn into hate. Baekhyun could feel it pooling in his stomach. Baekhyun held his stomach. Something was off. He started toward the school but he noticed the wolves staring at him like they wanted to attack. Baekhyun dropped his bag and took off running into the woods. Baekhyun doesn't know why but he texted Jongin. Jongin agreed to meet him and help him out of the town. The further they got away from the town the harder it became to breathe. Baekhyun broke out in tears. Jongin leaned on the tree. Jongin sensed them before Baekhyun. He grabbed the older male and they ran quickly to his parents home. Jongin placed Baekhyun in his room and locked the door. He told Baekhyun to not come out no matter what. Baekhyun cried. It seems like that's all he's been doing. After he found out his father was an evil jack ass he cried. When he learned about his birth mother died he cried. And now here he is crying in Mr.Zhang's arms as his father in law explained his situation. Baekhyun was pregnant and it was a vampire. The wolves see it as a threat and want to get rid of it. Baekhyun felt so weak. He couldn't protect himself so how could he protect this child? Baekhyun laid in bed curled in ball everyone was fighting and all he wanted to do was be with Yixing. Yixing. Baekhyun sat up.

"Shh," Yixing said covering his mouth.

"You came for me," Baekhyun said hugging him. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun didn't realize that they had been separated for days.

"I'm pregnant," Baekhyun said smiling as Yixing picked him up.

"I know. I'm going to take care of our family." Yixing said carrying Baekhyun put of the window and jumping down. Baekhyun looked at him shocked as he was placed down.

"Follow me and cover our scents," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and followed Yixing. They ended up in the cave that Yixing found for them. Baekhyun smiled and crawled into bed with Yixing. Yixing was warm and his scent was comforting. They remained in their own bubble for days but soon the pain was taking over Baekhyun. Yixing watched Baekhyun cry and throw up throughout the day. Yixing was pacing the floor as Baekhyun called for him.

"Hurts," Baekhyun cried reaching up for him. Yixing climbed on the bed and held Baekhyun. Baekhyun's body was so weak. Yixing rubbed his head.

"Shh, I know baby. Lay down." Yixing said kissing his forehead and laying Baekhyun back. Yixing watched Baekhyun close his eyes and squirmed until he finally stopped moving. Yixing picked up his pillow and placed it over Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun started thrashing under it. Yixing cried waiting for the man to stop moving. Finally, Baekhyun's body stopped. Yixing pulled the pillow off and threw it. He pulled Baekhyun into his arms and sobbed. Yixing carried Baekhyun to the ceremonial space he knew so much. He sat there for hours crying with Baekhyun's body in his arms. His parents finally arrived and took Baekhyun away. Yixing stayed there until it was time for him to complete his ceremony. 

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a white bed in a white room. At first, he thought he was in a hospital but when he saw the bright light coming from the window and got out of bed to follow it. He climbed at the window and was met by a woman. She was so tall. Her skin was tan and she had long golden hair. Baekhyun stared at her in awe. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Hello, my child. I've waited for you," She said.

"I'm not sure what that means," Baekhyun said following her. He finally took in his surroundings. They were walking on clouds. She sensed that Baekhyun was starting to panic so she grabbed his hand.

"Am I dead?" Baekhyun asked.

"You are," She replied. Baekhyun remembered being with Yixing and then waking up here. 

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"You were my sacrifice," She said sitting down pulling Baekhyun into her lap. Baekhyun snuggled into her. She was so warm and comforting. She started to hum and stroke his head. Baekhyun smiled. He felt safe.

"You had a lot of dark magic in you."

"My baby-"

"It was not a baby but a curse brewing. I have taken it out of you." She said. Baekhyunpushedd away from her.

"Baekhyun, it was for your own health."

"I want Yixing." Baekhyun said standing. The Sun Goddess smiled and pointed across the horizon. 

"He is with the Moon Goddess," She said smiling. Baekhyun squinted but couldn't see a thing. She pulled him back in her lap.

"Do you want to know about your parents?" She asked brushing his hair back.

"I want to know why you picked me? To be a sun child." Baekhyun asked.

"Your mate begged Moon goddess and when I saw your beautiful soul I knew you would be perfect for me," She said kissing his forehead. Everything about her was so warm. The Sun Goddess told Baekhyun about her and Moon Goddess. Their story was tragic but they still managed to love even from afar. She explained how they envied him and Yixing. 

"Can I see him?" Baekhyun asked. She pointed to a door and Baekhyun took off running. When he opened the door, Yixing was standing there. Baekhyun leaped into his arms and they tumbled to the floor laughing. Baekhyun kissed all over his face. Yixing chuckled.

"I missed you," They said at the same time. Baekhyun squeezed Yixing's face in his hands and giggled. They didn't know if they were in Heaven but it sure felt like it. Time was not a thing for them. They slept whenever, had sex everywhere, and woke just to do it all over again. Yixing never wanted to return to the real world. Being here with Baekhyun was perfect. They had no worries or obligations just love and each other. Baekhyun was the first to disappear. Yixing woke up distressed. He searched all through the room and couldn't find any trace of his mate and soon Yixing curled into a ball his cries for Baekhyun turned into murmurs of nonsense.

 


	11. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Baekhyun dropped the body to the floor. He couldn't explain the power he felt in his body. It was hard to contain. Yixing followed Baekhyun deeper into the forest.

"Baekhyun wait," Yixing said. Baekhyun turned to him and smiled.

"Baby this is how we win. We deserve to be together. I won't let anyone stop us." Baekhyun said grabbing his face.

"Yixing! Get away from Baekhyun," Fei yelled. Baekhyun pulled Yixing behind him. Baekhyun's body was covered in black lines. It looked like tattoos except they were moving like tree branches in the wind. The dark magic was swallowing him.

"Mr. and Mrs.Zhang you guys have helped me a lot. I don't want to hurt you. What I'm doing is good. No one will be against! Just take our side!" Baekhyun shouted.

"Yixing listen to your mother. You feel it. Don't you? This is right. Baekhyun is not your Baekhyun," Mr.Zhang said. Baekhyun's mother ran forward.

"Baekhyun! What happened to you?" She cried. Chanyeol held his side as his mother held him up. Yixing was way stronger with Baekhyun. There was no way Yixing should be able to take down so many fighters. Baekhyun stared at the woman in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. Baekhyun dropped his arms. The lines started to disappear. Fei sighed along with the elders. Suddenly the woman's body dropped. Baekhyun looked down at the lifeless body and back up at the eyes of everyone else. His eyes were black. Jongdae stared in horror.

"My mother died a long time ago. This human does not affect me," Baekhyun said turning away. He grabbed Yixing's hand and they disappeared into the black smoke. Fei dropped to her knees and started crying. Mr. Zhang held his wife.

      

Yixing held Baekhyun's hips down to the mattress as he continued to pound into him. Baekhyun laid there taking in every inch. Yixing yanked his arm up and sunk his teeth into his skin. Baekhyun smiled and ran his hand lazily through Yixing's black hair. Yixing stopped fucking him and indulged himself in the war blood pouring into his mouth. Yixing dropped his arm and yanked Baekhyun's body up so that the older male was now riding him. Baekhyun threw his head back letting Yixing sink his teeth into his neck. Yixing dug his nails into Baekhyun's back. Yixing stared at himself in the mirror across the room. His eyes were black as the night sky above them. He watched the deep red liquid fall down Baekhyun's back as he dug his nails into his lover's flesh. Yixing released his mouth from his neck. Baekhyun's blood trickled down his mouth. Yixing pushed Baekhyun down and started fucking him relentlessly until the man was mumbling incoherent things. Yixing looked back into the mirror his eyes flickered blue and back to black. The blood on his mouth, his deep black eyes, and Baekhyun under him crying out for more gave Yixing and animalistic look. They both reached their climaxes. Yixing rolled off of him and sighed. Baekhyun sat up smiling. He ran his finger along the scratches and bruises on Yixing's chest. They were starting to heal. Baekhyun climbed down off the bed and tiptoed over the bodies of the couple they had killed before their lovemaking session started. Yixing followed Baekhyun into the large marble bathroom. He leaned against the sink watching Baekhyun fill the bathtub. Yixing licked his lips and pulled Baekhyun towards him.

"I want to devour you," Yixing said kissing along Baekhyun's jaw as he chuckled.

"I am yours, to love, to devour, to destroy," Baekhyun replied holding his face in his hand. Yixing smiled and his two sharp teeth were peeping through. Baekhyun moved his head as Yixing sunk his teeth in again. Baekhyun's eyes focused on the mirror. The voice in his head kept telling him to kill Yixing but Baekhyun's still beating heart fought against it. Yixing was squeezing him tight. Tears started falling down Baekhyun's face. All he could see was blood from today. All of the creatures they slaughtered. Yixing picked him up and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around him letting him slid in easily. Baekhyun gasped and held onto Yixing.

"Bath," Baekhyun said laughing. Yixing pulled out and put him down. Baekhyun walked over to the bath and climbed into the hot water. He laid his head against the wall and waited for his mate to climb in. Baekhyun climbed on his lap and started kissing his face. Yixing placed his hands on his hips and let the hot water soothe his aching body. Yixing's hands start to trace down Baekhyun's back and to his cheeks where he squeezes them. Goosebumps run on Baekhyun's skin and he starts to kiss Yixing's neck. Yixing spreads his cheeks and places his cock between them.

"Put it inside me," Baekhyun purrs in Yixing's ear. Once Yixing is buried inside of him, Baekhyun starts rolling is his hips. His walls clench around Yixing's cock sending Yixing into a few moans. Water starts splashing on the floor as they pick up the pace. Rough kissing, biting, and scratching is followed by moans. After both of them are clean and in new clothes, Yixing stands outside looking at the moon. She was talking to him but he couldn't understand her. Baekhyun's hands slide up to his chest and he kissed his back. Yixing turned around smiling.

"Happy birthday baby," Yixing said kissing his lips. Baekhyun pulled him to the clean bedroom. The ceiling was glass so they could enjoy the night sky together. They crawled into bed and cuddled until the morning. Baekhyun woke up feeling Yixing biting into his neck.

"Yixing. Xing! It's too much," Baekhyun cried hitting him. Yixing held Baekhyun down. Baekhyun threw Yixing across the room. He sat up holding his neck. Yixing has only been eating from him and it was backfiring. Yixing's hunger was getting too much for Baekhyun to handle. Yixing stood up. His eyes were blue. He crawled back onto the bed and held Baekhyun. He needed to calm down. The next few days Baekhyun decided to not go to sleep with Yixing around but sleep was starting to catch up to him. Yixing grabbed him before he could pass out. He laid Baekhyun on the ground. That's when his mother and father found them. Yixing guarded Baekhyun and showed his teeth.

"Yixing. Please trust us. Baekhyun has been draining you. He's using your powers to fuel himself. The sun goddess and moon goddess are not supposed to be together. The reason is that the sun goddess is evil. Come home with us." His father said. The witches and the rest of the powerful beings were there. Yixing looked around.

"It's true. I know you can't feel your wolf side. He's been taking from you." His mother said. Yixing knew it was true but he couldn't break free from Baekhyun. Yixing walked over to his parents. They held their child. Jongdae stared at Baekhyun's body.

"Kill him," The elders said. The witches started chanting. Baekhyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. He started screaming as the chants got louder. Yixing tried to run back to Baekhyun. Blood started falling from his mouth, eyes, and nose. Baekhyun tried to stand but he fell and held his head. Kyungsoo was leading the circle. Suddenly a gold wolf appeared. Her fur looked beautiful against the sun's rays. She growled as she stood over Baekhyun's body. The wolves quickly bowed.

"She's beautiful. I can't believe this," An elder said.

"Who?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Queen of the northern pack." Another replied. 

"He has caused major damage to this world. Think of the packs he has taken out already," The oldest shouted. Fei stared at the queen. She was legendary. Her pack was one of the oldest to exist. 

"She said she will deal with her son. Do not follow them and do not harm him or else she will finish what he started," Fei said. Everyone turned to Yixing's mother. They were communicating. Yixing passed out and his father picked him up. Baekhyun's spell was breaking. Fei nodded and the queen bit down on Baekhyun's body and tossed him on her back. she took off into the woods. Everyone let out a breath. Being in her presence was extraordinary. 

Yixing sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Take it easy," His dad said pushing him back down.

"What's going on?" Yixing asked. His father looked at his mother.

"You were in an accident but everything is going to be okay." She said rubbing his head. Yixing smiled.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Yixing chuckled hugging hi smother. Mr. Zhang left the room. Standing there in all of her glory was the moon goddess. In her hand was a small tear-shaped vile. She crushed it in her hand.

"Yixing must not meet him again. You see the destruction that it will cause now." She said. Mr.Zhang nodded.

"Everyone's memories have been erased of the events and of the sun child. Please continue on with life. I will not do this again. And next time I will take Yixing for good." She said before disappearing. Mrs. Zhang came out of the room and hugged her husband. Yixing laid in bed staring at his ceiling as his fingers drummed on the empty space in his bed.


	12. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Baekhyun climbed on the bed and got under the blankets as his mother turned off the lights. He cuddled close to his mom as she stroked his head.

"My precious baby. I want you to know no matter what happens you are beautiful inside and out," She said kissing his forehead.

"I know mommy now put the tv on," Baekhyun said whining. She chuckled and turned the tv on. Baekhyun sat up to watch his favorite show on Netflix while his mother rubbed his head. The next day they went to the beach. Baekhyun sat on her lap as his mother applied sunscreen. He tried to get up but she pulled him back and squeezed his face.

"Mommy! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends," Baekhyun cried. She smiled and let go of him. Baekhyun took off chasing his friends. Donghae sat down next to her.

"What your husband did for us-"

"He was foolish. He put my son in danger." She said turning to face him.

"He saved him and you and half of the pack," He replied.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," She said standing up and going to the water. She was happy to be alive and with Baekhyun. She was upset that her child was filled with so much darkness but she would teach him how to use it for good. She didn't know anything about this power but she was going to find someone that did. The days passed and soon Baekhyun was a teen. His mother watched him do his homework.

"Mom stop staring at me," He sighed.

"Sorry. Hurry up grandma will be here for lessons," She said. Baekhyun nodded. His father's mother found them. She has been teaching Baekhyun about his powers. Baekhyun was a fast learner and his grandmother just like his mother spoiled him. Soon Baekhyun was creating his own spells. Baekhyun learned about his father. His father created hell in the other realm. He was trying to destroy it and bring the creatures all into this world but he found Boa and fell in love. In the end, she saved him and he saved her. Baekhyun didn't hate his father but he wasn't a good guy. He felt like he should be the one to clean up his mistakes. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to snap back into his real age mentally and physically. He was happy and decided to get back into teaching. He was offered a job at the university during the daytime. There he met friends that were just like him.

"Baekhyun!" Viann said pulling Baekhyun into the coffee shop. Baekhyun shook his head as she started complaining about her students. This was how his mornings always went. The cute barista always serving him his cup at his seat. The poor guy was always too nervous to say anything other than here you go. Baekhyun took a sip and smiled. Tao joined them a few mins later. He was seeing another barista here. Viann finally got the baristas to exchange numbers with her two best friends. Baekhyun felt weird but a good weird. He couldn't describe the feeling he got but he later found out that his barista was his fated mate. Baekhyun held his hand as they walked through the park. These days the feeling was barely there. He started to question their fate. But one day his boyfriend's best friend and Tao's current fuck buddy came over. Baekhyun felt every good emotion he could ever experience. 

"Tao asked me to come to pick up his-" Yixing stood there staring at Baekhyun. He always wondered why he didn't feel the connection with Tao unless it was in the coffee shop. It had nothing to do with Tao or the shop. He felt the bond because of Baekhyun.

"You feel it," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing nodded his head and quickly kissed Baekhyun. Baekhyun was caught off guard but quickly kissed him back. They fell on the couch and soon it all came back to them like a sudden rush of adrenaline. Yixing pulled away and looked down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled and kissed his hand. It was awkward to explain to his human boyfriend why they had to break up. He didn't take it well and ended up quitting. Two weeks later Baekhyun and Yixing moved in together. It was just like before. In their apartment only they existed. Yixing held onto Baekhyun's hips as he grinds down on his cock. Both pairs of lips locked on each other. They reached their climax and laid on the bed holding hands.

"I love you," Yixing said tracing the sun tattoo on Baekhyun's forearm. Baekhyun smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I can't remember things but my mother tells me it's for the best. I was pretty bad," Baekhyun said frowning. Yixing kissed his pouty lips.

"We will create only good memories from now on," Yixing said locking their pinkies together. It was hard for Baekhyun to adapt to Yixing's moon child duties again but he knew he didn't have a choice. They got married in the human world not too long after meeting again. Their honeymoon consisted of fucking all over the world again. Yixing kissed Baekhyun as he rode out his orgasm while the waves crashed onto the shore in the background. 

"Beach sex. Checked off my list," Baekhyun said playing with Yixing's ears. Yixing chuckled and pulled his husband up. They stayed there until the sun came up. Life for the couple wasn't always rainbows. Their fights were vicious. They knew so much about each other so they knew just what words would hurt. There was plenty of times Baekhyun left the apartment in tears. His mother would always be there ready to kill Yixing but Mrs.Zhang would also be there to defend her son. Yixing could go a very long time ignoring Baekhyun. Baekhyun hated it because he would always be the first to break and crawl back. 

"Then fucking go!" Yixing shouted. Baekhyun was packing up clothes and leaving for the umpteenth time that month. Yixing snatched the bag off of the bed and threw it across the room.

"I cannot do this with you again! I refuse to sit here and let you treat me like this!" Baekhyun screamed walking out of the room. Yixing grabbed his wrist trying to pull him back into the bedroom but Baekhyun smacked him across the face. Yixing dropped his hand and held his face as Baekhyun walked away. Yixing sat in the living room staring at their wedding photo. Yixing just felt useless in this marriage. Here in the real world, it wasn't easy getting a job. Sometimes his songs sold but it wasn't a stable job. Baekhyun had a job, he had his pack, and he could change. Yixing had none of it. Chanyeol moved back and bought a house with Kyungsoo. Yixing was alone. He opened a pack of cigarettes and started smoking. His cheek was throbbing still. He deserved that slap. He had accused Baekhyun of cheating on him when he knew how physically impossible that was. Yixing finished half the pack in one sitting. When he woke up, his mother was there cleaning the apartment. The argument started over dinner. Yixing said some hurtful things and Baekhyun said he was leaving for good. Yixing blew up and they went back and forth before Baekhyun started packing his things up. 

"Where's Baekhyun?" Yixing asked. 

"This has to stop. Both of you need a break from each other. This is just an off month for the both of you. With the eclipse coming I know it's hard as the moon and sun children you guys have to control yourselves. Even the slightest off balance will affect all of us. So Baekhyun will be staying with his mother until the eclipse is over," His mother said. Yixing laid back down throwing his arm over his face. It shouldn't be this hard to be with the person you're supposed to be with. The month only just started. They were smack in the middle of the month. They've only been together for a year since finding each other again. Being apart physically hurts but being together sometimes hurts just as much. Every fucking month Yixing had to die which also caused pain for Baekhyun. How fucking cruel can life be? How can life be so fucking cruel?


	13. Luna Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Luna Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! It was my first time doing a genre like this. I had a lot of fun! I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you thank you thank you! I love you guys.

Boa sat on the floor with Baekhyun's head in her lap. The small wolf started panting again.

"I know baby," She said kissing his head. Baekhyun was trying to get comfortable but it was hard. All he wanted to do was be make the pain stop. Yixing completed the ceremony a few days ago. On top of being very pregnant, Baekhyun was heartbroken. He stood up on all fours and started pacing again. Boa sighed as Fei came into the pen. She placed a bowl of water down for Baekhyun to drink from.

"It's going to be okay Baekhyun," She said rubbing his head. The mothers have been with Baekhyun since Yixing left. It was hard on Boa to watch her son in so much discomfort. Everyone's memories came back so they were all there to support and watch over Baekhyun during this time. Day and night at least two people were guarding him. Baekhyun started tearing things up in his pen. Luhan laughed and tried to snatch the pillow out of his mouth. Baekhyun pounced on him and licked his face. Jongin pulled Baekhyun off and grabbed his husband pulling him out of the pen. Next on duty were Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo absolutely babied Baekhyun. Baekhyun was now standing and groaning. Kyungsoo started rubbing his belly. Baekhyun moved away and laid down. Everyone was waiting for the eclipse to take its place in the sky. Baekhyun's stomach started contracting.

"Chan! Wake up! He's giving birth. I think-" Kyunsoo shouted but he was cut off by Boa already there rubbing Baekhyun's back.

"Good boy," She cooed rubbing him. Kyungsoo stood to the side watching it all unfold. The eclipse was now high in the sky. Baekhyun continued to push as his mother rubbed his back when suddenly a large white wolf appeared. It growled at her and everyone else in the cave.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol leave slowly," She said showing her hands.

"No way. Who the hell is that?"

"It's Yixing," Fei said smiling. The beautiful white wolf made its way to Baekhyun. It nuzzled his face and licked it. They left the cave and went to enjoy the eclipse. Chnayeol held Kyungsoo's hand with a bright smile. The sounds of babies crying snapped everyone back into reality. The mothers were the first in the cave. Yixing was holding Baekhyun in his arms. He was finally back in human form as well as the two newborns. Yixing was crying.

"He's gone," Yixing cried rocking Baekhyun's limp body in his arms. His mother held him. In a few hours, Baekhyun was buried. The sun goddess took him. Yixing sat on the floor staring at the fireplace. Boa and Fei took care of the children for the next two weeks. Yixing couldn't bring himself to look at them. They looked so much like Baekhyun and it was destroying him. Yixing begged the moon goddess every night. He promised her whatever she wanted he would give. But she always declined. Eun and Luna were the new sun child and moon child. They had restored the balance between within the worlds. Slowly, Yixing came to terms with the loss of Baekhyun. It wasn't always easy looking at the two spitting images of him but Yixing had to be a father to the twins.

Baekhyun sat on the white bed quietly. He had died after giving birth. The sun goddess was nowhere in sight. No one had explained a thing to him. The only thing in the room was a door. Baekhyun opened that door and it leads back into the room. Baekhyun didn't know how many days passed. He couldn't bring himself to cry anymore. It never turned night here. Every hour of every day it was bright and sunny. Baekhyun curled into the bed. He was so lonely. He closed his eyes and that's when he felt a soft warm hand. The sun goddess returned. Baekhyun quickly sat up and stared at her. No words came out of her mouth or his. They stared at each other until another person entered the room. The moon goddess. She sat down on the bed and held Baekhyun's hand.

"You have given us what we lost. Your children are our innocence." She explained rubbing his soft chubby little cheeks.

"What happens to Yixing?" Baekhyun asked. The sun goddess hugged his head to her chest.

"He will no longer be the Moonchild," The moon goddess replied.

"And me? I'm dead forever?" Baekhyun asked.

"Please let's keep him," The sun goddess said squeezing him.

"We cannot. He wants to be with his family. His children need him." The moon goddess said pulling Baekhyun away. She gave him a big hug.

"Thank you. You and Yixing saved us. We will forever be grateful. Now it's time to send you back for the last time, Byun Baekhyun, sun child," She whispered kissing his cheek. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"Baekhyun," Yixing said starting at the sun high in the sky. It was June now and months since Baekhyun passed away. Yet, Yixing still searched for a way to get him back. That's when he felt warm hands cover his eyes. Yixing spun around and took the hands off his eyes. Baekhyun was standing there smiling back at him. Yixing tackled him to the floor and kissed him until both of their lungs screamed for air.

"How? "Yixing asked wiping the tears from his face. Baekhyun cupped Yixing's face.

"I'll explain later. I want to see Eun and Luna," Baekhyun said smiling. Both of them changed and took off into the woods. Running around with their grandma Eun and Luna stopped and turned their heads. The pups started to whine. Boa sensed it just as two white wolves came running down. The pups took off. Baekhyun licked at his children as they nipped back at him. Fei came outside smiling along with Mr.Zhang. They watched the family play all the way until the sun was down. The family of four turned back into humans. Baekhyun cuddled the twins close to him that night as Yixing laid on the other side already fast asleep. Baekhyun smiled and reached out to hold Yixing's hand. This is where he belonged all along. 

"Eun shoes on!" Baekhyun said finishing Luna's pigtails. Today the kids were entering kindergarten. Yixing and Baekhyun decided to raise their children away from the community. The children deserved to have a life away from that. They would visit their grandparents mostly during summer because of Baekhyun's heats. They knew about both sides of their cultures. Both children were hybrid with a touch of magic. Baekhyun had turned out to be quite the mage thanks to his grandmother so the kids were learning as well. 

"I can't tie it!" Eun said throwing his shoes. Baekhyun rolled his eyes just as his husband appeared. Yixing tilted Baekhyun's head back and kissed his lips. He quickly scooped up his son and threw him in the air. Eun started laughing.

"Me next daddy!" Luna said trying to climb him. Yixing scooped Luna up. Baekhyun grabbed Eun's shoes and sighed.

"Shoes on," Baekhyun said as Yixing put both kids down. Eun watched Yixing tie his shoes. Yixing landed a stable job working for a huge entertainment company as a producer and Baekhyun continued teaching. Except for this time, he was teaching future mages at nite school. Baekhyun bent down as Luna took his wrist and dug her teeth into it. Eun was next and he always went overboard. Yixing smacked his head. The child giggled and ran to the front door. Baekhyun stood back up and bared his neck for Yixing. Baekhyun's blood was the only thing they could drink. Any other human blood would make them violently sick and animal blood did nothing for them. The vampire elders said once they find their mate it would change but for now, Baekhyun happily shares with his half vamps. Yixing held his waist as he drunk from the shorter man. Baekhyun held onto his shoulders as Yixing licked up the wounds. 

"Ewww hurry up!" Luna said reaching the door. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's lips.

"It's coming tonight so our moms are going to take the kids," Baekhyun whispered against his lips. Yixing smiled.

"We can keep trying to put more babies in you," Yixing said causing Baekhyun to smack his chest.

"Dad! Daddy let's go! Jisoo said she was going to wear pigtails like me but I want to get there first so everyone will think she copied," Luna screamed. Baekhyun let go of Yixing. The family left for school. When Luna saw Jisoo with pigtails, she snapped her fingers changing her hair quickly. Baekhyun frowned he spent all night watching tutorials on how to make pigtails. Yixing noticed and quickly kissed his husband's lips.

"They looked amazing, Peach." He said. Baekhyun blushed.

"Thank you, moon boy," Baekhyun replied. The kids hopped out of the car and waved goodbye as teachers walked them in. Baekhyun wanted to follow them but suddenly a feeling started in the pit of his stomach. Yixing smiled and hurried home. Clothes shredded, the door barely closed as Yixing fucked into Baekhyun right on the living room floor. Baekhyun moaned as Yixing knotted him. Baekhyun's phone started to ring. It was the school. He quickly reached for it as Yixing continued to make a mess of him.

"The twins-they turned the school-Omg Eun stop it! Luna you can-They turned the school into a bounce house!" The teacher screamed. Baekhyun hung up the phone. He was too into this feeling. Baekhyun brought Yixing's face down to kiss. Baekhyun whispered something against his lips. Yixing growled. Back at the school, Luna stopped her little magic tantrum and looked at her brother who also stopped. They could feel their father's fury even miles away. They both hugged each other and their tails tucked away. Everything was frozen just as their godfather, Kyungsoo walked in. He quickly erased everyone's memories and changed things back. He scooped up the shaking children and took them home. By the time they got home both children changed their form. Their small paws hit the wooden floor as they tread lightly into the house. Their heads were down and tails tucked between their legs. In the living room stood Yixing. His fur white as snow. The children hung their heads low. Kyungsoo chuckled and went to check on Baekhyun who was fast asleep. He left some water on the night table and closed the door. When Baekhyun woke up he stumbled to the living room. The twins were human again and cuddled on the floor with their father sleeping. Baekhyun made room for himself. The twins could be such a handle at times but Yixing always got them back in check. Yixing woke up and kissed Baekhyun's head. They looked at each other letting the stares speak their favorite three worded sentence to each other. The kids stretched ruining the moment but making both parents laugh. Yixing reached out and rubbed Baekhyun's belly. Baekhyun rolled his eyes put placed his hand over Yixing's hand. They smiled and the children's eyes lit up.


End file.
